Trivial Details
by Swirly Macarena
Summary: As their wedding approaches, TK and Kari struggle to make some decisions. After all, planning a wedding is a rough job, but somebody has to do it. Takari oneshot. Fluff.


**So someone else's Digimon fic (I'll like you to it if I can find it again) got me into the Takari couple. I was a big Digimon fan when I was little so it's nice to sort of reconnect with it. **

**You know, I think I'm getting pretty good at this fluff business! Or not. But either way, I'm trying!**

**Disclaimer: Does. Not. Own.**

_

* * *

_

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in, it's opened!" TK called from the kitchen table, where he was drinking coffee. Kari materialized in the kitchen doorway

"TK?" she asked hesitantly. She was carrying a duffle bag, which Gatomon promptly popped out of. Kari went to sit next to TK at the table while Gatomon disappeared into the living room. Probably to find Patamon.

"Yeah?" TK replied warmly. The way Kari was acting it was like she was trying not to startle him. Like one wrong move would send him running. She raised an eyebrow, now certain that he wasn't going anywhere, and smiled.

"We have some things to talk about." Out of the duffle bag came a folder thick with paper.

"Ohhhhhhh no." TK groaned. He should have seen _that _one coming.

"Ohhhhhhh yes."

"And here I thought you came over _just because_."

"I did. I came over _just because _I love you. And plus, fiancée is too hard to say. It's three syllables, TK! Husband is only two, so I'd like to shorten it as soon as possible." TK grinned as she opened the folder.

"Wife is only one," he smirked.

"You're right! Change of plans; I'll be the husband, you be the wife."

Before he could tell her that there was no way he was going to wear the wedding dress _and _carry the kids, Kari interrupted him by pulling at a chunk of papers.

"This place looks nice. We could have the service here." She was pointing to a picture of some luxurious garden in the backyard of a classic hotel. TK frowned.

"You want to have the wedding outside?" he asked.

"I don't know...why?"

"Well, what if it rains? Or what if it's unbearably hot?" Kari looked worried at these suggestions; she'd obviously never considered them. TK felt guilty that he'd made her stressed, so he offered an alternative, "I'm sure we can find a pretty church somewhere close by..."

"Do you want to get married in a church?" It was Kari's turn to look puzzled.

"Isn't that the tradition?" To TK's relief, her face finally melted into a smile.

"We aren't the most traditional people, in case you haven't noticed." That was true. Traditional couples-to-be usually didn't have monster partners that could sometimes turn into bigger monsters. "Let's come back to this one," Kari suggested and TK nodded vehemently, "What kind of cake should we have?"

"...Cake?"

"It's the big thing with white frosting that they usually have at weddings," she supplied, trying to choke back giggles.

"I know what it is!" TK blushed, "But...is there more than one option? I thought a wedding cake was just, ya'know, a wedding cake."

"No, Silly, there's white cake, yellow cake, chocolate cake, carrot cake and they all can come with filling in the middle. There's strawberry filling, chocolate filling, custard filling, blueberry filling..."

"Okay! What's your favorite cake flavor?"

"Don't ask me that. I grew up on my mom's cooking."

"Oh...right." TK's face went a little bit green. He'd been to the Kamiya's house for dinner and as hard to believe as it may have been, the meals were only safe when Tai was the one cooking. And maybe Mr. Kamiya too, though TK had never tasted anything that he had made.

"Alright then...Hey Patamon!" TK called. Kari was startled. The small digimon appeared in a moment followed by Gatomon, who slipped into the room hesitantly. She was respecting TK and Kari's personal space; something that Patamon wouldn't have thought to do.

"What flavor of cake should we have, Buddy?"

"Chocolate," Patamon answered without skipping a beat. He almost said it before TK finished his sentence.

"You good with chocolate?" TK asked Kari. Kari nodded. "Alright! We got one detail down! Just about fifty more to go!"

"That's the spirit!" Kari laughed, "Color scheme?"

Even though TK didn't have an answer; the digimon did. Patamon immediately declared "Orange and white!" while Gatomon, not wanting to miss her chance, shouted, "Purple and white!"

Kari looked to TK nervously, "At least they both agree on white."

"We could do pink and gold," TK gave his two cents and then threw a fleeting glance at his and Kari's partners, "and white."

"Pink and gold...?" Patamon tilted his head. He was perplexed as to where the pink and gold had come from since the choices thrown out there were purple and orange.

TK had actually understood what Kari had meant. "Our crests," he explained, "Now why don't you two go watch TV or something? Let us make some more boring decisions."

A heated debate with Patamon later, and the two were alone again.

They successfully decided what would be served at the wedding. What kind of decorations they wanted. What the bouquet would consist of. Who would go on the guest list, who would get seats in the front, and who would actually be in the wedding.

By the time they hit some of the more trivial decisions (cloth or paper napkins?) TK's mind was spinning. The sun had gone down! Had they been talking that long? There was so much he had to get done that day that he hadn't done.

Kari asked him another question. TK snapped.

"Kari, I can't do this anymore! Let's throw out all these plans and hop the next flight to Vegas! We can elope!" With that, TK's neck drooped forward and his forehead rested uncomfortably on the dining room table.

He heard Kari's giggle from somewhere above him. And she leaned forward to rest her head on the table, too, matching him.

"You're cute like this," she told him, after a minute. He rolled his neck to look at her. Her cheek was pressed to the wood and her eyes were focused on his face.

"What? Distraught? Frazzled? Crazy?"

"D. All of the above. You come up with the best ideas when you're like that." TK raised an eyebrow.

"You know our families would kill us if we actually _did _elope, right?"

"Oh, I know. Which is why we won't. We don't want a homicidal Tai and Matt hunting us down." They both chuckled, imagining their brothers doing just that. Matt would be disappointed, no doubt, but it was unlikely that he'd actually go murderous. Tai on the other hand...

"But you know what, TK? If we had to, or even if we could, I'd elope with you."

"Really?"

"Really. I love you too much. It'd be a crime for us _not _to get married."

TK leaned forward and kissed his future wife. It was an awkward way to kiss someone, yes, with both of your heads half pressed to a table, but it was a quirky way that was purely them.

"So...can we take a break for the night?" TK took a shot in the dark. He had a good chance, though; Kari was in a good mood. And luckily for him, she nodded.

"I'm starving," she admitted, "We could cook something or go out to a restaurant."

"Ugh! No more decisions for one day, thank you."

Kari looked thoughtful. "Fine. Let's order a pizza. We can stay home and watch a movie."

And for not wanting to make any more decisions, TK thought that was the best one they (or Kari) had made all night.

* * *

** I hope it was at least a little entertaining to read. **

**~Swirly!**


End file.
